Northbound Squared
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Sixty glimpses into the relationship between Catherine Morland and Henry Tilney. No chronological order. Webseries-verse, book-verse, AU.


Disclaimer: _Northanger Abbey_ and _Northbound_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and the web series' creators.

Author's Note: Written for the Literary Inspired Webseries Gift Exchange on Tumblr.

* * *

Northbound Squared

 ** _Introduction_**

"Tell the story about how you and Mommy met in the bathroom!" 7-year-old Anne demands and Henry dramatically sighs, his eyes twinkling, before he complies.

 ** _Love_**

She had shaken her head at the gushing viewers' comments, admired the amazing fan art; but the new super-duper long Tumblr analysis breaking down all the eye contact between her and Henry…Cat hesitantly admits to herself that _maybe_ her feelings concerning the boy aren't strictly platonic.

 ** _Light_**

While at first it feels a bit odd seeing herself on screen, as Eleanor watches how she, her brother, and Cat bounce off each other in the park, the dark-haired girl can't help but smile, particularly at how cute the redhead appears, relaxed, cheerful, smiling…

 ** _Dark_**

…Quite a difference compared to how Cat looked in the video of the picnic she had with her sister and the Thorpes, almost dejected at times while John dominated the conversation; _like night versus day_ , Eleanor muses, her smile widening into a grin.

 ** _Seeking Solace_**

For so long he has been estranged from his father – living his own life, keeping his distance – yet when Eleanor calls with the news a wave of emotions crashes over Henry; that night he cries on Catherine's shoulder, protected and comforted within her arms.

 ** _Break Away_**

He is frustrated over his inability to get away from New York when Catherine Morland whirls into his life and begins to make him see the city with new eyes.

 ** _Heaven_**

Tucked into Henry's side with her head resting on his shoulder while they watch the meteor shower, Cat wishes this moment would never end.

 ** _Innocence_**

Between her obliviousness to John Thorpe's frequent, cringe worthy flirting, learning how to navigate a huge city like New York, and understanding the ways of college, Henry has not met anyone as innocent as Catherine Morland before, and he often finds himself squashing down an unusual bout of protectiveness towards her.

 ** _Drive_**

Despite the promise of a good day, as well as his carriage and horses being in impressive form, Mr. Thorpe's wooing of Miss Morland is spoiled by her constant worrying about the Tilneys they had passed in the street and demands to be let out of the carriage, which causes him to swear loudly.

 ** _Breathe Again_**

"Henry Charles Tilney you will never touch me ever again!" Cat shrieks at her husband when she momentarily catches her breath between contractions; pale and wide-eyed, he gulps but doesn't release her hand and receives a sympathetic glance from the nurse.

 ** _Memory_**

He finds himself stuck reading the same paragraph over and over and over…distracted by her words running on a loop in his brain; she's trying to write yet still a blank document stares back at her…she can't forget his look (of anger, confusion, frustration, hurt) before he stormed out.

 ** _Insanity_**

Upon entering the apartment the girl abruptly wonders if she's gone insane because _Henry_ _Tilney_ is in the room chatting with Mr. Allen; his gaze instantly snaps to hers, worry, relief, then uncertainty fleeting over his features and the boy stands – he isn't supposed to be here!

 ** _Misfortune_**

Cat's parents nearly didn't let her go even after being accepted at North College; Henry was invited by a friend to visit California for the summer; she debated putting up the "interview" video; he'd almost decided not to go to Stephanie's that night…so many things could have resulted in HenCat never being, and that would have been a great misfortune indeed.

 ** _Smile_**

 _Think that's the first video to end without the two smiling like idiots,_ John thinks after watching the argument between Cat and Henry twice, _it's a great day!_

 ** _Silence_**

Her shock and his nervousness are nearly palpable in the silence before she whispers, "Yes, I will marry you!"

 ** _Questioning_**

"Just a girl," Henry states; "Why do you keep watching her videos then?"; he doesn't have an answer to that.

 ** _Blood_**

It is later when the boy views Cat's latest video that the blood pounds in his ears over her comment about leering TAs, and he briefly wonders if he could get away with challenging one particular TA to a good old-fashioned sword fight.

 ** _Rainbow_**

"Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly," Eleanor's humming changes to singing as she moves about the kitchen; her brother's face is filled with fond contentment as he listens to his sister, and the sight makes Catherine's heart swell.

 ** _Gray_**

"Lovers' quarrel, Mr. Gray Cloud?" Christopher asks on the other end of the line, and Henry tells him to shove off (regretting not for the first time having told his cousin about Cat).

 ** _Fortitude_**

The sudden loud crash of thunder causes the redhead to breakoff mid-sentence with a yelp and burrow into the blond boy's chest; a pair of arms immediately surrounds her and draws her closer, a voice murmuring reassuringly in her ear that it is okay, she's safe.

 ** _Vacation_**

When Henry pokes his head in their room to say the kids are ready, he can't help but laugh at all the books spread out on the bed, a frowning Catherine trying to pick three to take to the beach.

 ** _Mother Nature_**

The weather is the culprit for the icy patch that causes the 27-year-old to go down in the middle of the sidewalk, hot coffee spilling, items flying, her bottom now cold and sore; the weather will also take the credit when a man stops to help the struggling woman stand, both freezing when they properly get a good look at each other, gasping at the same time, "Cat?", "Henry?"

 ** _Cat_**

It has always been Henry and his Eleanor; until the day the young woman brings home an abandoned ginger kitten and the Labrador soon has a new best friend to play with and protectively snuggle at night.

 ** _No Time_**

Countless times he catches a distant glimpse of her (so familiar, name on the tip of his tongue) and occasionally she looks right back at him – across a great courtroom, from the decks of dueling pirate ships, amongst dragons, in the overwhelmed hospital, on the battlefield, at tonight's hangout – only for them to be ripped away moments later, Henry's " _NO!_ " lost to the wind.

 ** _Trouble Lurking_**

New York City is dazzling, yet like all major cities it also has its darker side, so Henry offers to escort the new girl to the subway station (and ends up being politely refused to his slight disappointment).

 ** _Tears_**

As soon as Mr. Tilney sees his sister, unable to speak through her sobs, he clenches his fists and demands hoarsely, "Where is she?"

 ** _Foreign_**

He feels out of his element dressed in buff breeches, green coat, and a cravat; however, when he catches his partner's eye as they wait for the music start (she's lovely in a white empire style dress) and receives a pleased smile, Henry thinks this isn't so bad.

 ** _Sorrow_**

She is home again, encircled by her large welcoming family, beloved pets, and familiar surroundings, yet her cheerfulness and smile are all forced, dim eyes gazing out the window.

 ** _Happiness_**

Henry reaches for Cat's hand, tucks some loose strands of hair behind her ear with the other, gently pulls her to him while he leans towards her, and twin grins burst forth briefly before their lips meet.

 ** _Under the Rain_**

 _Spider-Man_ , _A Cinderella Story_ , _Jane Eyre_ , _Wives and Daughters_ , _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Little Women_ …they all had romantic moments in the rain Catherine explains to her bemused boyfriend when she halts their dash for shelter and, clasping his hands, spins them in circles.

 ** _Flowers_**

"Flowers to celebrate our first Valentine's Day," he'd promised; while her bewildered coworkers goggle the "bouquet" – _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ , _Zel_ , _Magic for Marigold_ , _Tiger Lily_ , _The Name of the Rose_ – an affectionate smile brightens Cat's face as she sighs, "That's my Henry!"

 ** _Night_**

The boy lies wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling, plotting for tomorrow in his continued search of Catherine Morland ("Like Cinderella, only without the slipper," his cousin teased when wishing him good luck).

 ** _Expectations_**

"I've never done this before…don't know how to be a girlfriend," the ginger-haired girl admits worriedly in a bare whisper; instead of the anticipated regret or rejection, she is pulled into a tight hug, told they will learn together.

 ** _Stars_**

Between pumping Eleanor for information and re-watching Cat's videos, a cold knot forms in the pit of Henry's stomach as he realizes his friend is growing more and more starry-eyed over his father.

 ** _Hold My Hand_**

Turning to the audience – the bubble surrounding them melting away – fingers laced together, they are presented for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Henry Tilney.

 ** _Precious Treasure_**

His mother, sister, and wife have been the most important people in Henry's life and now, wondrously holding his baby girl for the very first time, that list increases to four.

 ** _Eyes_**

"''Just friends,' 'no, I don't like him'; sorry sis, but the abundance of eye contact going on would suggest otherwise!" Jamie addresses her computer screen, smirking smugly.

 ** _Abandoned_**

Maybe she is not cut out for any of this: getting through college, living in a big city, being independent, being with someone…perhaps she should give up.

 ** _Dreams_**

His dreams he's held on to for years: being part of a large family, his mom still alive; then, during the summer, a new dream slowly grows…

 ** _Rated_**

It is curious that of Cat's blog videos, the ones with the most views are those that feature Henry Tilney.

 ** _Teamwork_**

Though it takes some time, between Eleanor's and Jamie's maneuvers their siblings _do_ wind up under the mistletoe (it is totally sweet), and the girls can't stop giggling about it the rest of the night.

 ** _Standing Still_**

The way Miss Morland grows so still and quiet, focused on Mr. Tilney as he explains things to her – is there a Henry in the world whom would not be pleased with such devoted attention?

 ** _Dying_**

If only he had been there…if only his father had not reacted the way he did…if only Cat had not booked that flight… _if-if-if_ the word spins around Henry as he buries his face into his hands, numb.

 ** _Two Roads_**

Choose your own adventure: if Henry leaves Northanger Abbey after his confrontation with Catherine turn to page 205; if Henry stays at the abbey turn to page 248.

 ** _Illusion_**

When Henry and Cat start tweeting again she is grateful; but despite things seemingly to have blown over, she knows they aren't the same…maybe they'll never be able to go back to where they used to be.

 ** _Family_**

It is a bit overwhelming for the Tilneys the first time they meet Cat's family, how welcoming and warm and genuine they are, already acting like Eleanor and Henry belong.

 ** _Creation_**

The infamous essay doesn't see the light of day again for years until Henry accidentally stumbles over it in the attic; Cat's still embarrassed over it, wincing at the memories it brings back, while he muses it forced to him finally face up to his exact feelings for her.

 ** _Childhood_**

They were childhood best friends at summer camp, and when they recognize each other at a mutual acquaintance's hangout in NYC (even though it has been nearly nine years since they last met) by the end of the night it feels like they are picking up right where they left off.

 ** _Stripes_**

The rays of sunlight turns Henry's (amazing) dirty blond hair to gold, and Cat quickly turns away when he catches her looking, ignoring the urge to discover how soft it is.

 ** _Breaking the Rules_**

"You are to think about Miss Morland no more!" is the order, but Henry refuses to obey.

 ** _Hero_**

No one who had ever seen Henry Tilney in his infancy would have supposed him born to be a hero.

 ** _Test_**

The buzzing of her phone draws Cat's attention from Eleanor and she blinks at the text message, _test, test_ , before glancing at the boy beside her whom says with a grin, "Just making sure it is the right number!"

 ** _Pen and Paper_**

"Ready, Cat?" Henry asks, bounding up to the girl's desk; the fifteen-year-old hastily puts down her pen and shuts her notebook, hiding the various doodles of _Catherine Tilney_ inside.

 ** _Food_**

"Are you ready for dinner?" and she squashes down the longing for this to be a date.

 ** _Triangle_**

The poor new Hufflepuff half chokes on her meat when the brooding Slytherin glares darkly at her as he storms out of the great hall, and then spills her soup in shock when the blond Ravenclaw winks at her from the next table.

 ** _Fairy Tale_**

At seven-years-old, respectively, the children's favorite game is re-enacting Ariel losing her voice when transforming into a human from Disney's _The Little Mermaid_ , with Cat naturally playing the mermaid and Henry dramatically waving his arms as Ursula.

 ** _Mirror_**

Her conversation with Jamie still fresh in her mind, Cat examines her reflection; seriously, why would Henry Tilney think of her as more than a friend, considering the dozens of attractive, smart girls that cross his path?

 ** _Drink_**

Henry half consciously keeps the cute new girl somewhere in his line of vision throughout the evening, but not until after he has a drink does he finally approach her.

 ** _Out Cold_**

Henry's knocked out for several seconds during the soccer match and after the game a fretting Eleanor and silent Catherine meet him; "I love you!" his girlfriend immediately slaps her hand over her mouth in shock and his surprise lasts for just a moment before he gazes into her eyes and replies, "I love you, too."

 ** _Solitude_**

The girl finds solitude in the bathroom, a hiatus from all the people who appear so cool and collected (everything she is not), and it has been ten minutes but she can't bring herself to go back out there just yet…oh, there's a knock at the door!

THE END


End file.
